The present disclosure relates generally to a communications system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for an adaptive radio link for a wireless communication network.
There exists several wireless standard protocols for use in communications networks. However, no efficient method or system exists for computing devices to access those communications networks while having the choice of using more than one standard wireless protocol. For example, IEEE 802.11 devices can not use GPRS devices.
Therefore, what is needed, is a system and method for a computing device to access a wireless network through at least two wireless standard protocols.
The present disclosure provides a system and method for provide computing devices access to a wireless network through the use of at least two wireless standard protocols.
Therefore, in accordance with the previous summary, objects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.